Mateo Story 4: Super Mateo
'''Mateo Story 4: Super Mateo '''is 2013 American 3D live-action/computer-animated superhero comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation Tucuman Productions Marvel Entertainment and DC Entertainment. and distributed by 20th Century Fox. and the sequel to Mateo Story 3: Bañeros on the Vacation Go Mar del Plata! (2010) It will be the fourth installment in the ''Mateo Story ''franchise. A other sequel, Mateo Story 5: Ghostbusters, was released in June 20, 2014. Plot Cast * Jake T. Austin as Mateo Farias Sendin / Super Mateo * Jim Carrey as Horton / Captain Horton * Channing Tatum as Clark Kent / Superman * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Louis C.K. as Max / Captain Max * Jenny Slate as Gidget / Super Gidget * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Christopher Knights as Private * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Conrad Vernon as Rico * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Justin Timberlake as Branch / Branbin * John Cena as Ferdinand / Ferdinaman * Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Michael Cera as Dick Grayson / Robin * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk * T.J Miller as Gene / Green Emoji * James Corden as Hi-5 / The Hi-5 * James McAvoy as Gnomeo * Emily Hunt as Juliet * Cobie Smulders as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman * Lynda Carter as Shayera Hol / Hankgirl * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Charlie Day as Benny * Shia LaBeouf as Cody Maverick * Jon Heder as Chicken Joe * Ed Helms as Captain Underpants * James Gunn as Dogman * Kevin Hart as George Beard * Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Gene Hackman as Perry White * Ezra Miller as Barry Alien / The Flash * Connie Nielsen as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman * J.K. Simmons as J"onn J"Onzz / Martian Manhunter * Liam Neeson as Oliver Jones Ollie Queen / Green Arrow * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Tara Strong as Raven * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Terrence Howard as James Rhodes / War Machine * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clinton Barton / Hankeye * Paul Bettany as Vision * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne / Wasp * Chadwick Boseman as T"Challa / Black Panther * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange * Evan Peters as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Bumper Robinson as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier * Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly * Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants * John Goodman as Lex Luthor Category:2013 films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:20th Century Fox Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:DC Entertainment Category:Mateo Story films